Smasher Highschool
by Agent Pendergast
Summary: Fox and his brother falco go to smasher high, but they know it a hell on earth. they have friends and enemies, but how will the arrival of a new student effect the way they view their time spent at school? read and find out.
1. introducing fox

Okay this is my first story so I would appreciate if in reviews that you are kind,

Please, my self esteem is low as it is.

Disclaimer:

I don't nor have I ever owned any characters from Super Smash Bros Melee they belong to someone else but me

Now on with the story, for your pleasure Smasher High

(-----) thoughts

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

FOX P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP, great way to start the day the damn alarm clock wakes me up at

…….4:00 A.M. "Damn it Falco try messing with my alarm again and you WILL wake

up with pink hair mark my words."

"Yea, yea whatever Fox, first off you ain't got the guts, second you ain't got the stuff". I

couldn't help but grin remembering how I got our friend Zelda to give me some of her

left over hot pink hair dye, Zelda always wanted to see Falco get pranked.

Well it's four A.M. and since I'm up I won't be able to get back to sleep again,

might as well get ready for another day of hell a.k.a. high school. I got up found the

clothes for that day and headed into the shower. Twenty minutes later I got out and put on

my outfit, which consisted of a black shirt with the words "I need a nap" scribbled across the

top, my torn up jeans, and my silver fox head necklace. Once I got down stairs I see

Falco half asleep in his cereal with his blue hair all gelled up (his hair is his pride and joy)

wearing a bright red shirt that read "a little hard work never hurt anybody... but why take

a chance" and some black jeans.

"Hey dumbass, next time don't use the alarm clock or don't set it so early"

"Yea I kinda get that now".

"C'mon it'll take a bit to get Link, and Zelda, and then head off to school"

"Whatever, I'll be sleeping in the back, wake me up at school."

When we got to Zelda's I honked the horn a couple times and she finally came out

with her boyfriend Link. Due to Falco sleeping in the back they sat in the front, when Link

sat down he was gripping his backpack like there was no tomorrow. Finally curiosity

got the better of me and I asked "Dude, Link what's with the death grip on the pack,

seriously if that thing was living it would be blue"

"Zelda wants to clean out my pack and throw out my stuff"

"There is no reason why my boyfriend should have to lug around all that junk every day"

"But I like my junk," whined Link like a 5 year old kid. At this point Iburst out

laughing. All this over some stupid papers. That is basically how things went up until

we got to school.

We got there just in time to see Bowser and his little gang mess with some

freshmen. Bowser is a really big, really stupid guy that has red hair, sharp teeth, and

could be usually seen in his leather jacket, combat boots, and spiked wristbands. Next to

him is Yoshi, the brains of the group. The guy screams nerd. He's got giant glasses,

a bright green pair shirt and matching pair of shorts that just

make you want to hit him, and some red boots that are annoying in their own right.

Finally there was Peach, she usually wore a lot of name brand shit and a skirt that was

barely long enough to count a skirt and not some napkin tired around her waist. She was

the one who got the resources for their little "operations."

Fortunately I got past, without them noticing me. I'm not scared of them but they

just annoy the hell out of me. Just as I get into the door the principle of Smasher High

calls me into his office and I can only wonder what Falco did that I'm gonna get blamed

for that Falco did. You see were twins so sometimes he pulls some shit and I get blamed

for it cause of a case of mistaken identity.

Well I got into the principals office, sit down and immediately say "Whatever it is

I didn't do it". This only causes him to laugh and tell me "No Mr. McCloud neither you

nor your brother did something wrong, we merely accepted a new student and she is in

your classes so you are to escort her for a week until she knows her way around the

school."

"Ok", just then there's a knock at the door.

"Ah that must be her now, come in Miss Aran" I turn my head to see a girl an inch or two

shorter than me with blonde hair to about her neck, a nice figure, and emerald green eyes.

She was wearing baggy black running shorts, plain white sneakers and a navy shirt that

said " Some sage advise 1) live life 2) have fun 3)don't fck up". I gotta admit she's

hot

"how's it goin?"

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

now i will ask, or beg as it were, this story has been removed 3 times due to grammer so someone PLEASE contact me about being my beta, i really could care less who it is as long asI can keep my story on the net.


	2. introducing samus

I figured that since I don't really read stories that are under 1000 so im hoping

that updating now will help get more reviews (hint hint)

DICLAIMER:

I don't nor have I ever owned any characters in SSBM or any other characters from different games.

Other note: since im neither gay nor a girl I probably won't write a girls thoughts or convo's good sry in advance

((---)) author notes

(---) thoughts

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

SAMUS P.O.V

Usual day so far for a new town, and new school. You see mom and dad used to live here so they wanted to move back and they could get better jobs also.

I guess I wasn't getting up good today because Mom had to resort to using the airhorn in my face(okay is it meor does using an airhorn seem A BITexcessive). After that oh so pleasant wake up call I chose the usual type of shorts, shoes, and one of my favorite shirts ((im kinda lazy u know what it says))

And went down for breakfast to see some cold eggs and bacon "Sorry Samus but you don't have time since you chose to sleep in. Catch," Dad says as he throws me an apple, then goes back to reading his paper. I get out the door check my watch and see how late I am so I start running like hell. I manage to make it to school before the bell.

I head in and get some directions to the office from a monitor. As I step-inI hear someone say a little loudly "Whatever it is I didn't do it". After hearing the principal call me in. I opened the door and went in. Once I was in the room I see a boy about my age maybe an inch or two taller than me, with brown hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing some torn jeans, a black shirt that said "I need a nap", and a silver fox head necklace. As I see him a thought goes through my head (not to bad looking maybe this won't suck….much). He then says "How's it going?"

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Well I guess you two should get to class, Samus this is Fox McCloud you will be in his classes, and he will escort you around for your first week".

"Ok".

As they're walking down the hall to science Samus decides to make conversation "So what didn't you do?" she asks casually

"You heard that?"

"Yup, sounded kinda paranoid to me, what did you do?" she asks with a grin.

"Seriously I didn't do anything, I get called in a lot because my brother Falco likes to pull pranks, and were twins so there have been quite a few cases of mistaken identity, but not so much anymore sense he decided to turn his hari blue, but, like jason vorhes,old habits die hard."

"Ok, that makes sense, but maybe if you don't say I didn't do it quite so loudly, and suddenly you would be less suspicious and guilty sounding."

"Yeah, I'll remember that" After a moment of silence Fox decides to say something.

"Hey, since you're in most of my classes why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

She appears to be thinking for a minute before answering. "Sure sounds cool."

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

okay im gunna start a little new thing i wanna see if my readers, no ,matter how few there are, can solve some riddles. The question will be presented in the current chapter and the answer in the next chapter. the one for this time is:

I have fallen empires

Iam infinate

I am always changing

I am millenia old

I am seconds old

I am the healer of all

and I can be found on your wrist

What am I?

Okay answer in reviews, or just reviewI want responces love it, hate it, or just pester me to updateI need the motivation.


	3. a confrintational lunch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSBM or any characters from TV or games that may show up.

NOTE: Any thing involving dreams and potted plants DID happen to me so don't say how corny a joke is about the dreams. Also I would like to congradulate Fang Plamtree, Black Pheonix, and Ri2 on solving my riddle the answer was in fact time, and thanks to all reviewers this is the most number of reviews i've ever had for this story in the times i've had it up so thanks.

NOTE2: i feel i should explain somethings

1) the fox and falco are brothers thing was my idea because they are in my opinion brothers in all but blood so i took it one step further.

2) on the subject of the riddle thing being random, i like riddles :)

(---) thoughts

((---)) author notes

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

FOX P.O.V.

(yes, she said yes) Afterthe little cheering session in my head I saw that we were near the door to our first class, Science with Mr. Two. "Well, here we are the first part of hell".

SAMUS P.O.V.

"Well, here we are the first part of hell" was what I heard Fox say. That earned him a small laugh.

"You wait out here while I go tell the teacher that you're here and save my ass from a detention" with that said he went into the room. Next I heard the teacher announce that I was coming in. After that Fox stuck his head out the door "Come on in" then he opens the door, and I walk in to see a bunch of people looking at me, it was actually a bitcreepy, and a blue haired version of Fox sleeping on his desk (must be his brother that he mentioned). Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep somewhat creepy voice.

"You must be our new student I am Mr. Two" the guy was tall I'm guessing about 6 foot 4, and had a low PURPLE pony tail, and looked about 24. Just as I was about to reply a scream was heard form Fox's brother.

"sigh Falco what was it this time".

"Um... being chased through the house by potted plants".

"Well, you certainly are original aren't you".

Half way through the conversation he went back to sleep. "Umm, shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No more work will get done if he stays asleep, just don't take after his habits please, you maybe seated now take the seat to the left of Fox". As I was walking up to my new seat I decided to get a better look at my future class mates. First up is a big guy with a look emphasizing black and seriously needs a dentist, next a guy with HUGE glasses, and an outfit that could put a Christmas tree to shame. The next couple of people were normal, and then at my seat I decided to lean over and ask Fox about the whole sleeping situation "hey what's up with plant boy over there?"

"That's my dumbass brother, Falco, and the reason he's currently sleeping is that he set my alarm clock for 4 A.M., forgetting that it would wake him up too, as for the potted plant dream your guess is as good as mine".

"I'm guessing that by the teacher's response this happens often".

"Yea he's pretty much stopped trying to teach my brother and letting him sleep and just giving me the notes, you'll get to meet him during lunch".

"Ahem, If your both done can we continue the lesson please?" asks a slightly annoyed teacher. After that slightly embarrassing class discussion, things went good so far and the stuff we were learning was pretty simple, and every now and then Falco would mumble something about Kool-Aid, and fixing walls. I can already tell this will be a good class for a laugh.

((I won't bore u with every class cause I have like no ideas for it I'll just tell you that PE is taught by D.K., Math by Luigi, and Spanish by a character based on my own teacher i will have scenes in these classes as the need arises but i am haveing a problem with creativity, I'll just skip to lunch now sorry about taking up your time))

FOX P.O.V

Time for lunch, the time where me and Samus have to eat the slop they can barely pass as food. Yay. "Ok I'm going to warn you if a guy with pointed teeth, and a nerd in green, or a girl in a REALLY short skirt comes up, I don't want to be seen as a violent punk, and believe nothing they say ok?" I know the warning sounds bad but this is Bowser's little group of assholes that have tried to ruin my reputation since year one.

"Sure I get it, you don't like them do you".

"Now what gave you that idea".

NARRATOR P.O.V.

As Samus and Fox near the table they see Fox's group of friends which consist of Falco who we all know, Link a guy slightly shorter than fox, with blonde hair, wearing a forestblack t-shirt that says 'Some people are like slinkys, they're totally usless but very entertaining when they go down the stairs', and dark blue jeans, and his girlfriend Zelda, who has blonde hair past her shoulders with hot pink highlights, wearing a pink t-shirt that says 'look up' across the chest, and a black and white polka-dot skirt to about her knees.

Fox decides to introduce Samus to the group "Guys, this is Samus Aran. She'll be joining us".

"You give her the whole intro you gave me?" asks Link.

"Basically the same only more things added since then" replies Fox casually.

Link decides to stand up and offers Samus his hand in a friendly gesture "Link Blade ((lame last name I know, but again lack of creativity persent)) last new guy to the table"

Next was Zelda "Zelda Hylia, this guys" indicating link "girlfriend, let me warn you watch all your food around falco he's the guy that will trick you and laugh when you look like a asshole, but always ready to watch your back in a fight"

"nice to meet you,"she turns to Falco"hey can you explain the potted plants thing in science?" ((I still have yet to firuge out whyI have this dream))At this every one at the table laughed at Falco's expense.

"hey everyone should know I have no control over what happens in my head"

Everything was going great, beside the food, but the Bowser's group decided to come over. "Hey freaks, who's this" sneered Bowser.

"Well looks like Fox finally got a girlfriend" added Peach in a bitchy voice, Yoshi just nodded his head like a goon. Fox was seething in his seat "Bowser you and your little group ofstooges better leave before I kick all your asses, you know I can, and if need be I have friends to back me up". At this Yoshi looked a little fearful, and Bowser backed down a bit. The bell rang signaling the next classat just the right time"I see why you gave me the warning now, so what's the deal with tooth boy anyway?" questioned a confused Samus

"Don't know,Bowser'sjust popular through fear, Peach is popular through Bowser, and the usual way for someone who dresses like that, and Yoshi well, nothing could make him even close to popular, he's gone if he loses his usefulness"

"Oh he's the brains?"

"How'd you guess, well it's time for the rest of hell".

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

now time for the second riddle:

Hear my voice, see not my face

Feel my touch, see not my hand

Watch as I take the dead from their home

Watch as i make them dance

The dead are the tools for my art

I cast no shadow

I eat no food

I drink no water

What am I?

and if you want drop an E-mail offer ing to look over and correct my story of gramatical errors. thank you in advance.


	4. music, and a bonus chapter

I would just like to make this clear now please DO NOT comment on my choice of music if you don't like it you can skip it.

The answer to the riddle last time was: the wind, by the dead I meant leaves

DISCLAIMER: I don't nor have I ever owned and character from ssbm, or any music bygood caroletteoffspring, or switch foot.

"—" speech

(--) thoughts

((author note))

(((--))) lyrics

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

FOX P.O.V

After the lunch incident school went ok. "Last class of the day, music" this is a class that I don't mind so much. As me and Samus enter the class we see the teacher.

"Okay class did you bring your assignments" after this was said Samus leans over and asks me "what assignment"

"We are just supposed to bring in a song we feel describes the way we feel about ourselves, school, or the state of the world"

"Sounds cool, what song did you choose?"

"Let's leave that to a surprise"

"You suck you know that"

"Yea I figured"

After that we decided to listen to listen cause link was up with his song.

"The song I chose is the noose because of offspring, because this is how life can go good or not so good, that and I just like this song" he put the disk in and then hit play.

(((Well our souls are all mistaken in the same misguided way

We all end up forsaken, were just choosing our own way

The future now incinerates before our very eyes

And leaves us with the emptiness of no more tries

Well our visions of glory have spiraled down the drain

The best of our intentions come crashing down ion flames

The depth of our despair we are unable to contain

Its shallow living

The noose is falling

And all my friends are crawling

The noose is falling

And enemies are rising

A truth appalling

Our maker comes a-calling

And enemies are rising

Well the tracers from yesteryear are burning in the dust

Your bruises are reminders of naiveté and trust

You're only feeling stronger cause your bodies getting numb

Now I lay you down

Put the coins in your eyes

And blow the candles out

The noose is falling

And all my friends are crawling

The noose is falling

And enemies are rising

A truth appalling

Our maker comes a-calling

The noose is falling

And enemies are rising

No more!

No more!

Nothing!

No more!

No more!

Ever!

No!

More!

The noose is falling

And all my friends are crawling

The noose is falling

And enemies are rising

A truth appalling

Our maker comes a-calling

The noose is falling

And enemies are rising)))

Wow an Offspring song devoid of cursing. Link takes out his disk and heads over to join us "nice job and good way around playing the song "

"He actually bought it and I'm going to actually get a good grade for it" that caused the three of us to get a good laugh.

Finally after some pop-shit, rap-crap, and country-annoying ((sorry if I offend you about the music but that's how I feel)) I'm up "okay, this song is just how life goes and basically all the feelings you'll end up with"

((when I think about my life

I wonder if I will survive to see 25 or will I just fall?

Like my friends, they just keep dying

People around me just keep crying

In this place that I call my home

Not everybody knows that every body goes to a better place

Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days

But the hard times will come and keep moving on

Were moving up

Keep moving on

Life

Hope

Truth

Faith

Pride

Love

Lust

On without the things we've lost

The things we've gained we'll take with us

And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man

I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this

With all this rain it just keep falling

On my head and now I'm calling

Out to someone else to help me make it through

Not everybody knows that everybody goes top a better place

Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days

But the hard times will come and we'll keep moving on

Were moving up

Keep moving on

Life

Hope

Truth

Trust

Faith

Pride

Love

Lust

Pain

Hate

Lies

Guilt

Laugh

Cry

Live

Die

Some friends become enemies

Some friends become your family

Make the best of what you're given

This ain't dying

This is living!

Said we're moving on and we've got nothing to prove

To anyone 'cause we'll get through

We're moving on and on and on and on…

Keep moving on

Life

Hope

Truth

Trust

Faith

Pride

Love

Lust

Pain

Hate

Lies

Guilt

Laugh

Cry

Live

Die

Some friends become enemies

Some friends become your family

Make the best with what you're given

This ain't dying

This is living!))

I take out my CD and head over to Samus to see her grinning

"I take it you like the song?" I asked with a little grin of my own.

"It was great; usually people just sayGood Charoletteis topunk for them finally a person who can agree with me on music"

"I know what you mean"

Just then the bell rang signaling that hell was over fro to day. "Well that's it for hell; hey I got the bus job for my friends you want a ride to?"

"Sure, it beats going by foot"

"Want me to make your house a usual stop"

"We'll see"

"Come on, let's head to the car"

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

This is the end of the usual chapters I write but I will put on second one for you

guys since I got the most reviews I have ever gotten.

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Fox P.O.V

Samus and I were heading over to my car. When we got there I saw Falco sitting on my hood with his shoes covered in mud, grass and shit of that nature "Hey dumb ass, how about you get off my hood and get in the car", and we didn't see Zelda, and Link

"where's Zelda and Link?"

"They would be in the back, doing what, I don't want to know" I decide to risk it and look and check, unfortunately link and Zelda were in the middle of a make-out session.

"Oh, man I did NOT need to see that" I start to bang on the window "hey stop that I kinda need to use this truck."

Samus decides to look in and see what's up "umm… fox they don't look like they're going to stop any time soon".

"Yea I know, one minute" I walk over to Falco "hey you got the gun"

"No, it's in your pack to day" he says then throwing my bag to me. I start to rummage through and pull out a green see through squirt gun. Upon seeing this Samus gets a playful and slightly scary grin on her face, scary because that's the grin that Falco uses when he's about to do something not so nice, usually to me.

"Ohhh that's how were going to break this up."

"Yea on three open the door 1…….2…….3 NOW" Samus throws open the door and I start to drench the couple shouting "hey, hey quite it the worlds not ready for little mini links and Zelda's" after that they stop and send me a pretty nasty glare.

"Hey are we going yet, you said yesterday that we would head out to the mall so you and I could get some things to stop the impending dullness of our house" oh yea I promised Falco and the guys I'd drive us to the mall. I turn to Samus and grin apologetically "umm, I seem to have forgotten that we have a mall trip scheduled, would you like to join us, or do you want me to take you home?"

She appears to be thinking and finally answers "sure, my folks shouldn't care much".

"Ok let's head out, oh yea Falco for getting my truck muddy you're sitting between link and Zelda"

"WHAT IM GUNNA GET COVERED ON LINK AND ZELDA COOTIES!"

"Tough".

With that we head out to the mall, listening to the tunes of offspring from the smash CD. After the complaints (Falco) stop, and the trying to keep the hormone under control (link and Zelda), we got to the mall. "Okay everyone, were going to split up and meet at the fountain at 5 o'clock or you walk home got it, so where is every one headed I'm goin to the disc store, then the book shop"

"I'll join ya for the disks, but then I'm goin for some food" piped up Falco.

"Me and link are just going to walk around" chimed in Zelda.

"I think I'll stick with fox". stated Samus.

When every body split up we found FYE ((I don't own but that is my favorite store)) me and Samus went to the rock section and Falco went to the DVD's. An hour later we were all set there were no new disks that we wanted. Falco came up to us with a bag and a satisfied grin on his face and a bag in his hand "so what did you get?"

He reaches in and pulls out a copy of wild boys season one "oh that's just what you need some more ideas on how to 'entertain your self' and I get to learn what to do when my idiot brother get chewed up, and/or arrested" "yea I know and I get some laughs it's a win/win situation". After that oh so intelligent conversation, Samus and I went to the book store to pick up what I originally came for: the last book in the Dark Tower series by Stephen king. "So Samus how do like the new school and town so far?"

"It's pretty cool so far, some people are great so far, and some are ass holes"

"Yea but what are you going do"

When they are walking through the mall to get to the store they met up with a little unpleasant surprise.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

Now please review

The new riddle is:

We are every where

2 in fire

2 in air

2 in water

2 in earth

2 in darkness

1 in light

3 in you

What are we?

Now again please review, it's the little button on the bottom of the screen.


	5. fight in the mall

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm in a good mood now, its left over from vacation

although I became a bird toilet, but that's beside the point.

The answer to my riddle was vowels, congratulations to Fang palmtree, also to Fang Palmtree, im sorry that my grammer is deplorrible(sorry for the spelling on that word) butI lack a beta reader at this time.

To Black Phoenix I would like to say thank you for being a constant reviewer

Disclaimer: I no own ssbm so you no takey my money.

"speak"

(thought)

((author note))

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Samus P.O.V.

Me and fox were having a good time and were about to go meet up with Falco and the others, when we saw Bowser and his group of flunkies messing with this little kind wearing a yellow and purple striped shirt, some demin shorts, and a red baseball cap. I heard fox sigh next to me,

"what's up?"

"They're messing with freshmen again, I hate to get into a fight in a public place, but I cant walk away knowing they're gunna keep torturing Ness."

"You know him?"

"yeah, nice kid, really smart, he actually helped Falco with his homework before"

"Umm…..maybe we should go help him instead of just standing here talking"

"……………..Good idea"

FOX P.O.V

(I can already tell this is going to be fun)was my single thoughtas we start walking over. "Hey genius how about picking on someone with your own intelligence level" Bowser looks over at me and drops ness, with a grin like the Cheshire cat "oh what do we have here, foxface playing hero to the freshmen, maybe I should mess with you instead"

"Am I your intelligence level? I don't think so last I checkedmine was overthe things thatlived in the late cretaceous era"

"uh what…?"

"The late cretaceous era was a point in history when large reptilian like creatures known as dinosaurs walked the earth" piped up Yoshi.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU!" shouted bowser feeling embarrassed (probably from having his intelligence, or lack there of being shown)

"Yoshi, Bowser shut up. Bowser just start beating the shit out of him so we can get moving, I have a hair appointment in half an hour." stated peach in an annoyed voice.

"That works" said Bowser with a mildly predatory gleam, like a cougar about to pounce on a buck; well this buck can gore you.

Author P.O.V

Bowser suddenly charges at fox with a punchat facelevrl, but fox ducks to the left, grabbing bowsers fore-armjust below the elbow, then moving into a turn,and usingBowser's ownmomentum to flip him overFox's shoulder causing Bowser to land on his back. He was in a state of shock until fox knocked him out with a quick punch between the eyes. He stands up and looks over at peach and Yoshi with a smirk, "you might want to pickup that mess". Then he walks over to ness and helps him up.

"thanks for saving my ass again fox"

"no problem, I got to beat the shit out of Bowser, that's my favorite source of fun"

"yeah, well, thanks again, see you later" with that ness runs off to check out some of the other stores.

As Fox is walking over to Samus shecouldn't help but ask "where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad worked in one of the best units in the military; he taught me and Falco some of the things he knew"

"what's he do now"

"He's dead"

"oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"don't worry it happened when me and Falco were young and we cant really remember mom, she died giving birth to us, we stayed at our grandparents house for a while we waited for him to come home, after a couple weeks it was kind of evident he wasn;t coming back."

"I know it's not my business but how'd it happen"

"it happened on assighnment, a member of his team ,named pigma, ratted them out, the only one's who made it out were the bastard, and our god-father peppy. He's out of town on business most of the time, butFalco and Iget along just fine"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey its no big deal, lets go meet up with the guys, but don't mention this to Falco"

"yea, sure, hey thanks for today it's been pretty cool"

"no problem at all, you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school"

"sure"

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

sorry if this chapter wasn't one of my best, but I like it.

Review, if you don't know how then maybe you should learn.

Peace.

The new riddle is:

where can you find a road, but see no cars

See a forest, but find to trees

see a town but find to people?


	6. returning from the mall and im chat

Hey peoples that have taken the time to read my story, how is everything going, now be aware that if you just answered that you are talking to your self.

Now down to business:

To anyone that is wondering about fox's parents, I have played and beaten most of the Starfox game and still have no clue about his parents other than his father's death and job so for all intent and purposes they are just oc's that will be used VERY seldom.

The answer to my riddle is a map

Disclaimer: in the matter of super smash bro.s, I no own you no sue

(-) thoughts

((-)) author notes

scene change

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

No body's P.O.V

A silence fell between Fox and Samus as they were walking away form the scene of the "fight", really not so much a fight as a scene of Bowser getting his ass kicked, but it was a comfortable silence that could be held between friends. This was surprising seeing as they only met that morning. After a couple of minutes they made it back to where they said for everyone to meet. "So is it safe to assume that the assholes you were speaking of on our school were the dipshit-trio?" inquired Fox.

"Actually saying that is safe is like saying Michael Jackson is a little screwed up" stated Samus.

"Well now doesn't this look cozy, hey Fox I saw Peach and Yoshi scraping some stunned trash that looked like Bowser off of the mall floor, was that your handy work" asked Falco while walking up to them with a grin.

"It was either that or let Ness get the crap kicked out of him."

"Good thing you helped him then, because he's kinda a necessity for me to get out of the hell-hole known as school, and he's a nice kid."

"Hey guys, what do you say, should we go break up Link, and Zelda and for just this occasion I bought a new squirt-gun" Falco says as he holds up a giant red, and black super soaker with a devilish grin.

"Yea let's do that, um Falco I'm just going take this, thank you" agrees Samus as she strolls over and takes the super soaker away from Falco, albeit with a little bit of a fight, and then they leave to go find their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Falco P.O.V

We managed to find Link and Zelda in the food court sharing a plate of spaghetti, (come on can we say lady and the tramp) "Samus can I please have my super soaker back, them acting out this cheesy Disney movie scene is just asking for a drenching"

Samus raises an eyebrow looking at me like I'm insane

"Are you ready to deal with the repercussions of your actions?" she ask's in a voice that has nothing but seriousness in it (O.K., I'm a little scared now and am now rethinking my plans for annoyance).

"You have effectively ruined my fun I hope your happy now" I say with mock sadness.

"Okay if were done now scaring my brother can we go stop those two before they start to make little mini Link and Zelda's?" asks Fox with a grin.

"Sure but I vote that we send you in with your news of wiping the floor with Mr. toothy"

"Yeah I'll do it, but before I go I want to say that my will is in my shoebox behind the Green Day poster".

FOX P.O.V

(Okay no big deal, I'm just going to break up two of my friends, currently in a massive lip-lock, and one of them has one of the scariest minds I've ever encountered) "Okay you two time to break this up, it is currently 5:00 in the p.m. and I know that we all have homework"

"Go away were busy" one of them says when they break for air.

"Its either you come with me or I send Falco in with his new super soaker" I bite back a laugh as they come apart like one of them has the plague.

"Now come on, we need to get to the jeep." At this I grab them both by the collar of their shirts and almost drag them back to the waiting group.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V, or Your P.O.V, I don't know you try and figure it out

They decided on the same seating positions as when they were come up to the mall, that being in this orderLink- Falco- Zelda

Samus- Fox.

Again Falco made a big fuss about getting "cooties" as he calls them.

Once they reach Samus's house Fox stops the car and say's "hey Samus here's all our IM's if you got a computer all hooked up drop an IM at like 7ish ok?"

"Sure not goin to have anything better to do" "cool, talk to you then, we'll be here at 7 in the morning tomorrow to pick you up" informs Fox before he pulls away.

((I'm going to assume that you don't want to hear about how they do they're homework so I'll move on to the online conversation))

Fox was online at 7 when he got a pop-up warning saying that HuntUdown sent an IM.

He clicks on the accept button((now I will go to the IM talk format))

HuntUdown: hey this is Samus.

Eludethehounds: what's up, 1 minute I'll hook you up to the chat room we got going.

Fox opened up the chat room to Samus; in there every one is already talking.

HuntUdown: Hi guys.

Blue Peregrine: Samus what's up, this is Falco.

Pink polka dots: hey, this is Zelda; links mom just made him signed off the idiot didn't finish his homework completely.

Eludethehounds: wow even Falco managed to finish it.

Blue Peregrine: Yea even I finished it………..hey that's not nice, you suck Fox

Everybody but Blue Peregrine: lol

Eludethehounds: ok remember everyone 7 is the pick up time you get three beeps of the horn before I leave and you walk. I have to go now and eat dinner, or whatever sludge Falco cooked up on his turning the kitchen.

Blue Peregrine: Okay enough abusing Falco, later everyone

Blue Peregrine has just logged out

Eludethehounds has just logged out

Pink polka dots: I need to go to so I'll see you in the morning

HuntUdown: okay peace.

Pink polka dots has logged out

HuntUdown has logged out

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

okay every body that the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it

review please

The new riddle is:

The day and sun are my mother and father

The night and stars are my murderers

In the day where you go so do I

Always at your feet, as the day goes I always change in hight

What am I?

Good luck, peace, later, and good bye.


	7. chapters 1 to 6 in falco

Okay to all the people reading this chapter this is not a chapter that is a continuation of Smasher High. This is a look at the story up until chapter 6 form Falco's point of view. This idea just popped into my head and I figured why not, we all love Falco.

Now for some business that needs attending:

The answer to the riddle was shadows. Congrats to everyone that was able to solve the riddle.

I need you people to give me some ideas for Halloween costumes for our characters, I have some basic ideas but I want people to voice their opinions. Please note that I have no intentions as to be so uncreative as to make their costumes what they actually look like in the games.

The final bit is that I need some one to give me a rundown of Samus's history because I don't have an extreme amount of knowledge of the metroid series, I play it every now and then but Im drawing a blank, please help or I will need to make something up.

((--)) author notes

(--) thoughts

"—"spoken words

_Music_

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bro's, the song original prankster by the offspring, or anything that you recognize from things in the real world, so leave my money alone.

Now on with the story, sorry about the long wait but it had to be done

Flacopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopov

Falco P.O.V

(this is going to be great, I can just imagine his reaction as he wakes up at 4 in the morning, hehehe) this thought was running through my head as I set my brother Fox's alarm clock to 4 a.m., once that deed was done I went down the hall into my room so I could get some sleep. I get in my bed and maneuver around the piles of cloths, disks, and magazines to get to my bed. Once I reach my bed I quickly fall asleep when my head hits the pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP I shoot up to hear my brother turn off his alarm threatening me with pink hair, I sleepily respond by shouting "yea, yea whatever fox, first off you ain't got the guts, second you ain't got the guts.". Feeling proud of my response go decide to get up and start my day. Once im out of bed I head over to the bathroom and take care of all the business that you take care of in there and walk out finishing up with styling my blue hair, I decided to dye it mainly for the shock effect but ended up growing accustomed to it. I manage to stumble over to my closet and pull out on of my shirts, I don't know what it say's I just know that if it's in my closet it's wearable, and put on a pair of jeans and walk down stairs to make some cereal, unfortunately im more tired than I believe because after it's all poured and the bowel is filled I subconsciously decide that it would make a good pillow.

"Hey dumbass, don't use the alarm clock or don't set it too early" (thanks for the advice captain obvious) I think sarcastically.

"Yea I kinda get that now"

"C'mon it will take a bit to get Link and Zelda, and then head off to school"

"Whatever, I'll be asleep in the back, wake me up at school" that was the last thing I said before I open the door and fall into a blissful sleep in the back of the truck.

I wake up a little bit later by my friend link poking me in the head. "Hey where's fox, we need to go to science"

"The principle called him down to the office, what did you do this time?" inquires like looking at me with an exasperated look.

"Hey, I'm innocent for once I haven't pulled a prank since I got busted for putting glue on one of the toilet seats in the teachers bathrooms" I say to defend my self.

"Okay Falco we believe you, I'll see you in music second block."

"Later Zel", I then turn to link "you know I haven't done a prank in a while, you want to help me plan one?" at this link looks at me like I'm nuts.

"are you nuts" see I told you so " last time I helped you with a prank I wasn't allowed near the football field for three weeks, you really need to tone down the amount or else you'll get predictable and wont be able to come up with a believable alibi"

"Okay, okay I'll hold off on the pranks for a bit, jeez you sound like fox"

"Whatever, I'll see you later"

"Yea later"

After this I decide it's time to head off to my science class with Mr. two, I've known this guy for a couple years due to him being the track and field coach for the hurdlers, me and fox are two of the best this school has. Once I enter the room I look for my desk and head up. When im at my desk I decide to put my head down and catch a few more minutes. This proves to be a not so great idea as I get pulled into a dream of being chased through my house by a couple potted plants, I don't know how they're chasing me but I know that they are. Just before I manage to get out of the house thy pull me back in. This is when I wake up screaming. I look around and see that fox is at his desk, and there is a girl I don't know up in front of the class room (maybe we have a new student here, this will be the perfect target for a prank) my thoughts are interrupted as I hear the teacher " sigh, Falco what was it this time"

"Um….being chased through the house by potted plants"

"Well you certainly…." That's all I heard as I accidentally fell back asleep.

Once that class is over im woken by the bell, good thing to because my other dream was just as weird as the second one (why in the hell am I dreaming about kool-aid breaking through the walls of my house). With that thought in my mind I walk down to my music class and sit next to Zelda "do you have your music for the assignment the teacher gave last class" was the first thing she asked me.

"Yup I found a song that described me to a T"

"Great, cause the teach just called your name up" she told me and I look up and see the teacher and class looking at me (great, I hope I don't screw this up) was the main thought in my head as I walk up to the cd player.

"This song is called original prankster by the offspring, and those f you who know me know that this song describes me almost perfectly, so lets hear the music play" and I hit the button and hear the first chords play.

_Until the break of dawn_

_Life life_

_Cannot go by the letter_

_Time time_

_Prozac can make it better_

_Noise noise_

_Any kind will do_

_Can you feel it slip away_

_When it's all on you_

_Crime crime_

_Rockin' like Janet Reno_

_Time time_

_Eighteen and life in chino_

_Freud freud_

_All along it's true_

_Well you'll see there comes a day_

_Catches up to you_

_Knock down the walls-its alive in you_

_Knock down the place-you're alone it's true_

_Knock down the walls-its alive in you_

_You gotta keep your head up through it all_

_You're gunna_

_Bust it out-original prankster_

_Break it out yeah-original yeah_

_Bust it out-original prankster_

_You never stop now, stop now_

_That's main man say_

_You know it smells like shit_

_Goddmn_

_Tag team the double header_

_Son of sam_

_Fire always makes it better_

_Navigate_

_With style and aplomb_

'_Cause wherever you at_

_Lies lies_

_Say's he's down in the Bahamas_

_Tries tries_

_Bangin' little hoochie mamas_

_No way_

_None of this is true_

_Well he'll see there comes a day_

_When the jokes on you yeah_

_Dime dime_

_So good to see ya_

_Nine nine_

_Don't want to be ya_

_Crime crime_

_Fine sensimilla_

( I love that sing) "thank you that is the song I chose for this assignment".

After that I kinda blanked out the rest of the period.

((im going to skip to lunch because I got no clue what to do with the rest of the time in between and if I say he slept through those classes I would be way to repetitive))

(Finally lunch, I know this food is below pig slop but I need food) after this though I happily grab my food and sit down at my table with Link and Zelda, and wait for fox to show up. We don't need to wait long because soon fox is walking up t the table with the new girl a little behind him (I guess he invited her to sit with us, okay she's off the pranking list) I pause that thought to hear fox introduce her to the table.

"Guys, this is Samus Aran. She'll be joining us"

"You give her the same speech you gave me?" asks link.

"Basically the same only more things added since then" replies Fox casually.

Link then decides to stand up and introduce himself and offer his hand "Link Blade ((again bad last name)) last new guy to the table"

Zelda was the neat to introduce herself "Zelda Hylia ((made it up)) this guy's" indicating link "girlfriend, let me warn you about Falco he's the guy that will trick you and laugh while you look like an asshole, but always ready to back you up in a fight"

"nice to meet you" was Samus's reply, then she turns to me "hey can you explain the whole potted plants thing in science?" after this question everyone gets a cheap laugh at my expense.

"Hey everyone should know I have no control over what happens in my head"

After the introductions were made everything was going good until that idiot Bowser and his two stooges came up to start trouble "Hey freaks, who's this?" sneered Bowser. Peach then pipes up in a voice that made me cringe "Well it looks like fox has finally got a girl friend". All of this apparently was to much for fox because he was seething in his seat, finally he grounds out through clenched teeth "Bowser you and your little group of stooges better leave before I kick all your asses, you know I can, and if need be I have friends to back me up" (ha take that toothy) Bowser seemed to deflate and him and his friends back down. The bell rang and we all split up again, I was heading to gym.

((im going to skip gym but I will say that they are playing football))

Football in gym wasn't so bad, after that the bell signifying the end of the day rang and I headed down to the truck to meet up with everybody. When I got there Link and Zelda were already making out in the back seat. Deciding I wanted none of that I just sat on the hood. I was just sitting there when I heard a shout come to me from fox "Hey dumb ass, how about you get off my hood and get in the car, and where's Zelda and Link?". "They would be in the back, doing what, I don't wanna know" he decided to risk it and look and check. "Oh, man I did NOT need to see that" he started to bang on the window "hey stop that I kinda need to use this truck" Samus decides to look in and see what's up "umm… fox they don't look like they're going to stop any time soon".

"Yea I know, one minute" he walk over to me "hey you got the gun"

"No its in your pack to day" I say as I throw his bag to him. He starts to rummage through and pull out a green see through squirt gun. Upon seeing this Samus gets a playful and slightly scary grin on her face, scary because that's the grin that I use when I'm about to do something not so nice, usually to Fox.

"Ohhh that's how were going to break this up" she says with a wicked grin. "Yea on three open the door 1…….2…….3 NOW" Samus throws open the door and he starts to drench the couple shouting " hey, hey quite it the worlds not ready for little mini links and Zelda's" after that they stop and send me a pretty nasty glare. Of course while all of this is happening im laughing my ass off. I remember what fox promised me yesterday and decided to ask "Hey we goin yet, you said yesterday that we would head out to the mall so you and I could get some things to stop the impending dullness of our house"

Fox looks a little embarrassed at forgetting about the mall trip and looks at Samus apologetically "umm I seem to have forgotten that we have a mall trip scheduled, would you like to join us, or do you want me to take you home?"

She appears to be thinking and finally answers "sure, my folks shouldn't care much" I involuntarily flinched at the word "parents" but no one noticed. "Ok let's head out, oh yea Falco for getting my truck muddy your sitting between link and Zelda'

"WHAT IM GUNNA GET COVERED ON SLOBBER"

"Tough".

(This sucks. This sucks. This sucks) that is the only thought going through my head at the moment while we drive to the mall. When we finally get there fox decides to take the leadership roll and see what every one is doing. "okay every one were going to split up and meet at the fountain at 5 o'clock or you walk home got it, so where is every one headed I'm goin to the disc store, then the book shop" " I'll join ya for the disks, but then I'm goin for some food" I piped up. Link and Zelda decided to just wander around. Once every one splits up me, Fox, and Samus walk down to the best store in the mall FYE. While Fox and Samus are looking at cd's I decided to go ad search for the first season of possibly one of the best shows in the world, The wild boys with Steve-o, and Chris Pontius. When I finally found it I made a mental note to go to the zoo later. Once I found Fox and Samus again I showed them my prize. "so what did you get?"

I reached in and pulls out a copy of wild boys season one "oh that's just what you need some more ideas on how to 'entertain your self' and I get to learn what to do when my idiot brother get chewed up, and/or arrested" "yea I know and I get some laughs it's a win/win situation". After that I decided to split up with them because I don't really want to go to the book store, it's just not me. I spend the next 30 minutes looking around the toy store for a water gun. When I found one of the right size, this is a large black and red super soaker, I exit the store to see peach and Yoshi scrapping Bowser off of the floor (I wonder if he was messing with fox again? Damn that would have been funney to watch). I went to go find fox and Samus. When I found them only one thing came to my mind and I decided what the hell why not be a pest "Well now doesn't this look cozy, hey Fox I saw Peach and Yoshi scraping some stunned trash that looked like Bowser off of the mall floor was that your handy work" I asked while walking up to them with a grin.

"It was either that or let Ness get the crap kicked out of him."

"Good thing you helped him then, because he's kinda a necessity for me to get out of the hell-hole known as school, and he's a nice kid."

"Hey guys, what do you say, should we go break up Link, and Zelda and for just this occasion I bought a new squirt-gun" I say as I hold up my giant red, and black super soaker with a devilish grin.

"Yea let's do that, um Falco I'm just going take this, thank you" agrees Samus as she strolls over and takes the super soaker away from me, I tried to put up a little bit of a fight but she still got it from me (man she's strong. damn she took my toy) and then they leave to go find their friends.

We managed to find Link and Zelda in the food court sharing a plate of spaghetti, (come on can we say lady and the tramp) "Samus can I please have my super soaker back, them acting out this cheesy Disney movie scene is just asking for a drenching"

Samus raises an eyebrow looking at me like I'm insane

"Are you ready to deal with the repercussions of your actions?" she asks in a voice that has nothing but seriousness in it (O.K., I'm a little scared now and am now rethinking my plans for annoyance).

"You have effectively ruined my fun I hope your happy now" I say with mock indignation.

"Okay if were done now scaring my brother can we go stop those two before they start to make little mini Link and Zelda's?" asks Fox with a grin.

"Sure but I vote that we send you in with your news of wiping the floor with Mr. toothy"

"Yeah I'll do it, but before I go I want to say that my will is in my shoebox behind the Green Day poster".

I comically toot out the death march song as I see him go over and say something that causes them to stop their little make out session in a hurry.

Once we're all finished with our business at the mall we head out to the truck and head home. Again im in-between the two love birds "guys, can we switch im worried that all of this couple exposure for me is going to give me cooties, I hate cooties, always have always will" (I know it's immature but I like to be a joker and that made them at least chuckle a little bit). Right before we drop off Samus we all write down our screen names and tell her to be on at like 7:30 so we all could talk.

((Im sure you people don't want to hear about how they did their homework so I will sip to just before Samus joins in))

"I swear Two is trying to kill us I mean look at all the work he gave us, hey fox thanks again for letting me use your notes" I told my brother.

"no problem I can imagine that pilling a dumb-ass prank like this mornings can take it out of you" he tells me as he get Samus into the private chat room we set up. Now what he just told me in fox speak means "don't pull a stupid prank like that again or you wont get my notes got it". "cool Samus finally signed on"

IM conversation

HuntUdown: hey this is Samus.

Eludethehounds: what's up, 1 minute I'll hook you up to the chat room we got going.

Fox opened up the chat room to Samus; in there every one is already talking.

HuntUdown: Hi guys.

Blue Peregrine: Samus what's up, this is Falco.

Pink polka dots: hey, this is Zelda; links mom just made him signed off the idiot didn't finish his homework completely.

Eludethehounds: wow even Falco managed to finish it.

Blue Peregrine: Yea even I finished it………..hey that's not nice, you suck Fox

Everybody but Blue Peregrine: lol

Eludethehounds: ok remember everyone 7 is the pick up time you get three beeps of the horn before I leave and you walk. I have to go now and eat dinner, or whatever sludge Falco cooked up on his turning the kitchen.

Blue Peregrine: Okay enough abusing Falco, later everyone

(man is there some kind of target on my back today)

Blue Peregrine has just logged out

Fox logged out shortly after I did. We both went into the kitchen and I got out two containers of instant ramen. "you make a joke about my cooking so we eat ramen tonight" his reply is a joking "ok that's fine with me there is little to no threat of getting food poisoning from instant ramen" "hardeeharhar, you're a real cut up you know that fox" I shot back heavily laced with sarcasm. "yup, of course I am".

After we ate our noodles, we decided it was time for bed so we trudged up and I went to my room, tactfully meuvering around my piles of junk I get into bed and fall asleep.

Flacopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopovfalcopov

Okay that was 12 pages people so you had better review, I will put up the next chapter that I have already started work on once I get some ideas and information from you guys.

Now please review, it just a quick click of the purple button. I need you people to be responcive.

The new riddle is:

Once cuvoted

Now ignored

One holds the word of god

And many hold the adventures of man

No matter the size it will always give you information and entertainment

What is it.?


	8. halloween fun

Hi every body now looking at the reviews I got for the last chapter I only got one suggestion so now I have to use my original idea and it's not all that great. Now to business:

The answer to the riddle in the last chapter was books, nice job to anyone who solved it.

Actually I don't have anything else to say

Disclaimer: I don't own nightmare before Christmas, or smash bros. so don't sue me.

(Thoughts)

((Author notes))

"Talking"

Random gibberish means a scene break

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Readers P.O.V.

It's been about two weeks since Samus has started attending Smasher high and she has become fully integrated into the group. She has become the one that convinces Falco not to go through with the more idiotic of his pranks. This used to be links job but Falco always ended up convincing him to join in, the last prank he was convinced into involving the football teams jock straps, and a mass of hungry fleas form the neighbors dog, because of this him and Falco are now forbidden form going onto the football field without a teacher present to make sure they are behaved.

Zelda is the academic of the group. She was a little bit of an over achiever but it is because of the attention she pays to the grades of the group that Falco is passing most of his classes. She and Samus get along great, there were the usual moments of quietness that are always present when meeting and getting use to someone but now they are like old friends.

Fox and Samus just seemed to click. From the first day they were comfortable around each other. Every now and then Falco would notice them steal a glance at the other and look away before they could be caught by the other, there was obviously sparks there but they were to thick to notice it, it was just like before link and Zelda started dating. The group, minus Fox and Samus of course, were plotting to use Halloween to at least make something happen.

Now Halloween is approaching, only a week away, and everyone is planning about what to do this year. ((Now we jump to the conversation))

Samus had just arrived to fox's house after being called by Zelda "you know there is a new thing nowadays called punctuality" she hear from Falco in a good natured teasing voice

"Oh my god. Falco used a word with more than 2 syllables" was the automatic response. With that said Samus walks takes off her shoes and walks into the kitchen to see every one sitting around the table with a top hat in the middle. Fox suddenly stands up.

"Now that every one is here we can start, we are going to choose what our costume gimmick is this year by the draw of a hat. We each will put in an idea and then I will draw a piece and then the person who wrote down the idea will assign who goes as what." With that said they all write down an idea and put it into the hat. After sufficiently shaking up the hat fox pulls out a piece of paper and say "And our gimmick is Tim Burtons 'The nightmare before Christmas' submitted by Falco".

"wohoo, okay time to pick parts" he stood up and looked at all of us "first, fox being the unofficial leader of the group you get to be jack skellington, I being the prankster and link being my cohort , we will be lock and barrel." He pauses for dramatic effect before telling the girls their parts, he points at Zelda and says "since i'm sure our friend link doesn't want his girlfriend playing the part of jacks love interest you get to be shock, and that leaves Samus to be Sally". He puts his arms behind his back like an army sergeant "You all have your parts, we have 3 days to prepare our costumes, you know what to do now so move out!"

Hpovuafhotcumcgah9ceu,hgagiohcho9,hncamiohvagcnvoi nepbjaeivk

Two days have passed since everyone found out what they were being for their trick-or-treating ((I realize some people feel highschool is way to old for trick or treating, well who cares I still do it and I'm 16, it free candy)) on Halloween and they were now meeting once again at fox's house to get ready and head out. Everyone but Falco were present and waiting for 10 minutes before Falco came through the door a call of "you know there is a new thing nowadays called punctuality" coming from Samus.

"do you people know how hard it is to find red footy pajamas to fit a 16 year old?" asked Falco incredulously fox just shrugged not really caring "you gave the part to your self, lets just get dressed okay?" with that said they all went into different rooms and changed into their costumes.

Every re entered the room 20 minutes later. Fox put on a bald cap and painted his entire head white he put in black colored contacts and painted his nose and the surrounding area of his eye black, had skeleton hand gloves, and was dressed in a black suit with white pin-stripes.

Samus comes out wit a red wig on, and a dress sowed up to look like it was made of patches. She also used a washable marker to add on 'stitchings' all over her arms and legs.

Link is now wearing an oversized black shirt and pants with fake bones stickered onto it and holding a front only skull mask.

Zelda is wearing a long-sleeved purple dress with black boots and an over sized witches hat, also holding a green withes face mask.

Finally Falco is wearing giant, red, footy-pajamas with a devils tail sowed on. His hair was styled in the form with a split to both sides and curling to devil horn tips, he is holding a grinning devils face mask. "Wow, this don't look to shabby. Glad I thought of this idea" boasted Falco with a pleased grin. "Now lets go and get our candy, Link do you have the silly string incase we don't get our sugary good ness?" asked Falco in a authorative tone of voice.

Link salutes and says "Sir I have brought the mentioned silly string Sir!" there is a moment of silence before we all collapse laughing and head out the door.

Hgcao;ivynga;hirvmhcnjbv;noeirhvabhbvjaomvhaorei;jbghabv;iajej

Two hours and five full pillow cases of candy later the group was tired and the small sugar high had warn off. They decided that they were just going to crash at fox's house and it had all been cleared with every ones parents. As they were heading back to Fox and Falco's house they saw Bowser and his little gang scaring little kids and stealing their candy. They decided to stop it and quietly sneaked over as Bowser decided to pull a paint ball gun and shoot a bunch of kids that are 6 and 7. Fox decided this was enough and just ran over as fast as he could and drop kicked Bowser in the back, this cause the idiot to stumble but that was all "who the hell was that?" growled out Bowser as he turned around once he saw fox he gave a predatory grin that was kinda scary "oh, its you? Why don't we finish what we started at the mall"

"We didn't start anything I kicked your ass, no fight ever started, it was like a kitten fighting a German Shepard" taunted fox. He was so preoccupied with Bowser that he didn't notice another hulking form coming up behind him until he was held in a full-nelson by Ganondorf. Ganondorf is another member of Bowsers gang but he's been suspended an just got allowed back into school. At this point Falco and link were rushing down to help fox with Samus not far behind, Zelda went to go take care of peach seeing as she new she couldn't take on any of the other minus Yoshi.

((now I will warn you this fight scene probably isn't that great))

Fox was being pummeled in the stomach when he could feel that he was falling to the ground, once he righted himself he noticed that link was pummeling Ganondorf down to the ground and Falco was throwing a kick at bowsers midsection to try and knock him back. He landed the hit and Bowser was stunned enough so that Falco could throw his left foot behind his ,Bowser's, right foot and clothsline him across the throat, this made Bowser fall on his back and his head connected with the concrete effectivly knocking the great lump out. While this was happening Samus ran over and check on how fox was doing seeing him partially ok she took his arm and slung it across her shoulder carrying him over to where Zelda had already finished off peach. Now that the whole group, bowsers, was knocked out they dragged them over to a bush and stashed them there.

"Lets get out of here and head back to the house so we can check you out" suggested Samus to Fox they could hear Falco shout out

"yeah I'm sure you would just love to check out my brother without his shirt on". Her response was actually quite classy. She flipped him the bird. Once they made it home Falco and the rest of their friends volunteered Samus to check Fox over, this of course was done with a lot of blushing on both parts. "well this certainly has been a eventful Halloween" said Samus as she fell asleep in the guest bed room she was sharing with Zelda for the night, while the link bunked with Fox and Falco slept in his own room.

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfssfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Okay that was the latest chapter now review it people please!

My new riddle is:

Pure or black

Easily broken

Difficult to mend

Willingly given

Never forcefully taken

What am i?

Good luck people and again review this chapter I need some feedback people hate it or love it? Tell me.


	9. after haloween prank

Okay people new chapter.

Now some points to make noticed

the answer to the riddles was the heart, great job to the people that got it

I'm asking people to tell if my idea of riddles at the end of the chapters is a good idea or if I should stop it. Please inform me of your opinion on the matter.

PLEASE PLEASE people someone beta my story. I suck with grammar. All I need is an e-mail I will send you the chapter and then you can read and look it over making revisions and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own ssmb that's Nintendo I believe so don't sue me, i'm making no cash.

"Talk"

(Think)

((Author))

sf new scene

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

AUTHORS P.O.V.

It is about 2 in the morning and we see Samus creeping down the hall way in the direction of fox's room in her night cloths which consist of a tank top and a pair of long sleep pants. She quietly creeps up to fox's door and knocks, after waiting for a couple seconds she opens the door and peaks in. When she sees link sprawled out on the floor grinning goofily, and fox on his bed and as close to the wall as he can be sleeping peacefully. She quietly walks in, taking extreme care to step over link without stepping on one of his sprawled out limbs, and shakes fox awake gently "hey fox, you feel like getting back at your brother for his earlier comment?" asks Samus in a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping blond on the floor.

"Sure, but what do you have planned?" asked a half asleep fox. After he asked this Samus got a mischievous look on her face, this look has become known to the group as the pranksters grin, and said "well remember the first day I came here and he woke up screaming in biology because of a reoccurring potted plant dream?" without even waiting for a response she continued "well when I was helping carry you in after you got the shit beat out of you in a two on one fight" at this fox gave an indignant huffas he got out of bed he slept with out a shirt so samus could not only see the muscles he developed over his years as a athlete, which she noticed with a slight blush, but also that the bruises were truning a sore purple showing that theywere already bruising."Well when we were carrying you in I noticed that you had a lot of potted plants in your yard, so I figured we could restrain falco in his room while he sleeps and put all the plants in his room"

"That's a great idea, lets do it, I think Zelda has a camera we can use to videotape it" with that said they got up and with the stealth of cats made their way to the front door to collect the plants.

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

20 minutes later Samus and fox have effectively moved 16 rather large potted plants into Falco's room and they hadn't woken him up. From the sounds of his mumbling they were in luck. He was having the potted plant dream tonight. Fox broke the silence "Okay we moved all of the plants into his room without him waking up and screaming, now how do we keep him down?" asked fox turning to look at Samus. He noticed that she was holding something behind her back and grinning the pranksters grin again. From behind her back she pulls out a pair of hand cuffs. "Why do you have a pair of hand cuffs with you?" inquired fox with a raised eye brow.

"Ask your brother I found them in the desk by his door when I was searching for duct tape, why what were you thinking?"

"Nothing!" replied fox a little too quickly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. Whatever just keep your mind out of the gutter, besides had cuffs are too close to bondage and that way t kinky for me" at this point fox's entire face turns extremely red, and Samus releases the suppressed laughter she has been holding since that conversation started "Fox you are way to easy to mess with" teased Samus still chuckling a little.

"Okay enough teasing, I'm actually a bit disturbed that my brother actually has hand cuffs" stated a still embarrassed fox.

"Yeah you're right, okay that is going on the list of things that will never be brought up again, anyway these rather disturbing items suit our needs perfectly, and do you have the video camera set up?"

"Yup, good thing Zelda brought it, this will be awesome blackmail material, lets get some sleep now okay?"

"Sure, see ya tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams"

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

At seven in the morning every one woke up to an extremely loud and girlish scream. When they exited their rooms to see what the problem was. After hearing a shout of "HELP THEY ARE GOING TO GET ME!" coming form Falco's room they ran in to see Falco hand cuffed to his bed and struggling to get as far away form the plants in his room as he could. Zelda and link just looked at each other and they unknowingly shared the same thought (I don't even want to know). They shrugged and walked back to go to sleep, though Fox noted that link didn't go back to his room.

While Samus went to try and help Falco, fox retrieved the camera and hid the tape before going to calm down his brother "relax, jeez we just brought in the plants from out side" he said while rolling his eyes.

"What, you know that this means war right, my dear brother?"

"Not when we got this" states Samus as she shows him the tape of his reaction, she turns to fox and out her hand out to shake it "good job partner".

He grins and takes her hand in a shake "you to".

Unfortunately they held each others hand a littlelonger than they should have and Falco made sure to inform them of this as a little bit of revenge "okay love birds it's customary to let go after shaking hands" he says with a grin as in a split second both of their faces turn red. Everyone is silent for a moment until Falco decides to beak the suffocating tension currently in the room "Let's go get some food while we wait for link and Zelda to show up". With that to break the tension they walked out the door.

Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Okay that was the latest chapter.

Actually it was more of a filler cause I'm getting a bit of writers block I have idea for the holidays and later in the year but I cant skip a whole month or six, please send any ideas you can it might help.

New Riddle:

IF you know what I am then I am nothing

If you don't then I am something

What am I?

Good luck now please review, and please respond to the questions before the disclaimer.


	10. movie night and a kiss

Hey everyone this is the new chapter of my story, which FINALLY has a beta, thank you CheeseFromJupiter for taking on the task of being my beta and looking at the story to stop my horrendous grammar.

The answer to my previous chapters riddle was a riddle or mystery, congrats to those that got it.

(_thought)_

_Titles of movies_

"speak"

Disclaimer: I don't get any royalties for the movies mentioned in this fic, the same goes for any characters form smash bro.s so don't sue my okay.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

NO BODY'S P.O.V.

After the mornings entertainment, everyone went into the kitchen to decide who would be cooking like adults.

"Link, you make breakfast"

"Zzz… I'm up, I'm u...Zzzzzzzzz"

"Okay, can we say "fire hazard"? Fox, how about you?"

"Nope, sorry, I did it yesterday"

"You put down cereal and milk and said, "Go crazy.""

"And your point is...?"

Finally, Samus had enough and took out a deck of cards.

"Shut up everyone, this is how it will go; I will take out a deck of cards." She showed them the deck and started to shuffle. "Now we all, minus Link, take a card. Whoever has the highest card makes breakfast for everybody"

After this she passed out a card to every one of them.

"Now flip over your cards."

Fox flips over a two of hearts. Samus flips a ten of clubs. Zelda flips over an eight of clubs. Finally Falco flips the ace of spades

"Damn" Chorused Fox and Falco.

Twenty minutes later

"Falco, I have one question, just one. How the hell did you blow up scrambled eggs?" Asked a bewildered Fox.

"I didn't blow up the eggs, the fire just got really big." Defended Falco.

"Then why are there burned pieces of egg on the ceiling?"

"Um… I guess I blew up the eggs, how did I do that?" Questioned Falco.

Samus suddenly spoke up.

"So, who wants cereal?"

"I like cereal!" Link suddenly shouted out. Every one but Zelda looked at him weirdly.

She just covered her face in embarrassment and sighed, explaining, "He watched 'Fosters home for imaginary friends' and they showed the cheese episode, now he randomly says 'I like chocolate milk', and 'I like cereal'"

Fox nods sympathetically

"Falco went through the same thing, don't worry it's just a phase. The way I solved it was having him watch a couple episodes of South Park, preferably the first episode, the Kenny statement is less usable and actually funny".

"Whatever, I say that we need an all-day movie marathon, and since it's _my_ idea, _I_ will go get the movies. Fox, I'm taking your truck, see you guys in a little while." Announced Falco, while walking out the door. He had gotten ready while Fox was helping Zelda with the Link situation. He decided to wear a pair of faded black jeans and a bright blue shirt that said 'If you chock a smurf, what color does it turn?'

_Maybe some creepy movies will help bring Fox and Samus out of the awkward stages of a budding relationship…_

An hour and a half later

Falco walks back into the house carrying six movies

"I got Pet S_ematary_, _Constantine_, both _Resident Evil_ movies, _The Ring_, and _The Grudge_. Now, some one go get the popcorn and soda, its movie time."

They got the right snacks and every one got situated on the couch.

The order is...

((On the couch)) Samus-Fox-Zelda-Link

((On the floor)) Snacks-Falco-Snacks

Falco's P.O.V.

My plan is working. Nothing happened during the _Resident Evil_s, or _Constantine,_ unfortunately, but when Pet Sematary showed the scene where the little zombie kid tore into the old guy, Samus buried her head into Fox's shoulder, and his face turned about as red as a Christmas tree light. The only other bit of entertainment for me so far has been when link jumped into Zelda's lap from fright during the beginning of The Grudge. Heh… What a wuss.

NO P.O.V.

Two hours later

The Ring had just ended when the telephone rang. Every one on the couch jumped and Samus landed on Fox's lap, while Link, Zelda, and Falco were on a heap on the floor. When the phone rang for the second time, Samus noticed where she was, and instantly went a shade of red to match Fox's.

"Um… I'll get that." And with that she jumped off fox's lap and ran to the phone, to avoid an interesting and embarrassing situation.

"Hello?"

The line on the other end was that of a man that sounded in about his late forties to early fifties.

"Falco, is that you? You didn't try the rocket skates trick again did you?"

"Um… This isn't Falco. I'm Samus, a friend of him and Fox."

"Oh so your Samus? Nice to meet you, I'm Peppy Hare Fox and Falco's guardian. Well, I'm just calling to tell the boys that I will be back from my trip in two days, and I expect to not see the house burned in _any_ way."

"It might be a little late."

"Oh no, Fox didn't let Falco cook, did he?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though, it's just a bit of charred scrambled eggs on the ceiling" Samus replied hastily.

"I'm not sure I want to know. Well, I need to go now, so please give the boys the message. And nice to meet you."

"You too, sir."

At that the line went dead.

A call of, "Hey, who was it?" Came from Falco in the living room.

"It was your guardian, Peppy, he said to tell you not to cook, and he will be back in about two days. Falco, can you explain why he thought I was you for a minute? And something about a rocket skates incident?" Inquired a curious Samus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I saw Jackass: The Movie, and mimicked the rocket skate stunt. It went good but I tripped and got a rock right in the nads. I sounded like a girl for like an hour after."

All the guys, even though they had heard the story prior, stopped laughing and winced in sympathy. Suddenly Zelda's cell phone gave a ring.

"Yeah mom, okay, be there soon, bye." She said before she hung up and turned to every one in the room. "Sorry guys, but that was my mom and she wants me home. See you all at school."

With that, she went out the door and down the street to her house. Seeing as it was six thirty, Samus and Link decided to head home too. Link followed Zelda ten minutes after she left, but Samus decided to stay and help clean up from the morning's prank and the movies.

Fox and Falco walked her to the doors. She bid Falco good-bye, and, feeling a bit bold, gave Fox a peck on the cheek. Needless to say his brain shut off. She blushed a bit, said goodbye again, and quickly left Falco trying to wake Fox.

Fox's P.O.V.

_Samus…Kiss…Cheek…_

That was repeating over and over again in my brain. Suddenly I was cold, wet and I heard Falco yelling in my ear.

"Earth to Fox, we have lost connection, do you copy?"

"Shut up, you ass."

"Oh, a little touchy now that your girl friend left?" Asked my brother in a teasing manner.

"Whatever, there was probably nothing behind the kiss any way, just saying good bye" With that, I headed to my room and contemplated what and had happened that day.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsffsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsffsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

okay that was the new chap of Smasher high after being beta'd by CheeseFromJupiter to whom I say thank you for doing such a good job

now onto the riddle

I am more beautiful than a god's face  
I am more wicked than a demon's tongue  
Those who are dead eat me and  
If the living eat me, they die young  
What am I?

This riddle was provided by lightpaladin, thank you to you also

If anyone at all has a riddle idea send them and I will try to solve them.


	11. spreading the word, catching attention

Hello everyone I realize it has been a while since I have updated my story and I wholeheartedly apologize. Now onto business.

Notes: the answer to the riddle was nothing, good job to those that solved it.

Okay now that we are this far in the story I need some advice the relationships are as follows if you couldn't figure it out fox/Samus link/Zelda

Now we come to my dilemma, should Falco get a significant other?

If you have a say or suggestion the please speak up.

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I profit from any of the characters portrayed in my story.

Fajdkhlnvfbgaeilgvkrbga;vrv;ahrnvrgabvjakldhvrua;cvjkbvarejaaskdturigvane;oirgearh

FOX P.O.V.

'_Okay recap of the day, Samus wakes me up and I help her prank Falco, Falco kills breakfast, we watch movies, okay nothing weird so far. Then in the ending scenes of pet sematary Samus buries here head in my shoulder, a little strange but no big deal considering the movie we were watching. Then nothing until the ring ended and she ended up in my lap, and ending out the night with a kiss on the cheek. I guess karma finally came through, but is there really anything behind that little kiss, I doubt it.'_

NOBODY P.O.V

While fox was in his room contemplating the day Falco was online spreading the word around to the other two of their group.

Blue peregrine: hey guys your not gunna believe what happened after you left!

Pink polka dots: what did you get that failed attempt at eggs off the ceiling?

Mr. Pointy ears: actually could you explain how you managed to explode the eggs?

Blue peregrine: (glaring at you two) okay I guess you don't wanna know the latest

fox 3 Samus update.

Mr. Pointy ears: okay were shutting up now, so please by all means disperse with the juicy goodness of our dear friends love lives.

Pink polka dots: good going Falco you have link drooling now on his laptop.

Blue peregrine: wait hold on a minute (checking clock) it's ten at night, why is he at your house, wait didn't you say the rents were out of town? So how could thy have called you to come home at 6:30?

Mr. Pointy ears: well um…..you see….the thing is…..

Pink polka dots: what link is trying to say is that we bribed his little bro with candy to call my cell phone and pose as my mom so me and him could head out and have some alone time without you making a really inappropriate comment.

Blue peregrine: now when have I ever done that?

Pink polka dots: September 15th of this year, you found out and told link very loudly in the lunch room "done be silly, remember put a condom on you willy cause one of you is enough in the world".

Blue peregrine: (sheepishly) oh yeah I forgot about that.

Mr. pointy ears: um guys we kinda got off topic, now Falco what was that about fox and Samus?

Blue peregrine: oh yeah I forgot, okay get this after you guys left Samus decides to head out to so we see her to the door being the gentle men that we are. Now when we get to the door she says bye to me, then **KISSES **fox on the cheek, blushes, and leaves pretty quickly leaving fox in gaga land.

Pink polka dots: well I think it's safe to say that our dear friends are mutually interested in each other, I may need to investigate this further.

Blue peregrine: yeah that's just what I was going to ask you to do.

Pink polka dots?????

Blue peregrine: what I need you to do is after I log off I need you to im Samus and see what's up with the kiss, and don't mention anything about link cause im almost 100 sure that she wont say anything while she knows that he's around. So please get on that and laterfullness.

Blue peregrine has logged off

Falco leaned back '_now that that is taken care of I can head to bed and find out what's up tomorrow at school………….wait what were they doing that they would need alone time……………ack my brain, my poor brain I think I'm permanently scarred'_ with Falco still cringing from the disturbing images his over active imagination was conjuring up he went off to his dreams of little green destructive men that sound like Mickey Mouse.

Fhofagvhaihahfaucgicghuihgaigmaihfgviumehroimehouighuo;mahguoha

With link and Zelda they were currently talking to Samus to get the juicy information about what's going on with her and fox.

HuntUdown: hey zelda what's up

Pink polka dots: I just got done with an interesting conversation with Falco involving you and fox, care to elaborate?

HuntUdown: not really

Pink polka dots: c'mon it's just between you and me

HuntUdown: okay well I was feeling a little bit bold and decided to kiss him on the cheek

Pink polka dots: that's it just a friendly kiss on the cheek no connected feelings you would like to get off you chest(raises eyebrow unbelievingly)

HuntUdown: yup that's it

Pink polka dots: really

HuntUdown: yes

Pink polka dots: really

HuntUdown: yes

Pink polka dots: are you sure, because I think you like him

HuntUdown: (sigh) is it that obvious?

Pink polka dots: Everybody but him can notice.

HuntUdown: crap

Pink polka dots: hey don't worry because I have a pretty good idea that he feels the same way.

HuntUdown: Yeah right like that would happen.

Pink Polka dots: you'll see, now if you are still unconvinced about it I can help you catch his attention.

HuntUdown: really?

Pink polka dots: sure it's no big deal what were gunna do is

Aoigvusaieohgiothgvlszdkfbioshezrnibkhaselghkbkaerlhbgkisefahbgiuosenbfk

Im gunna leave you at that, I hope you enjoyed this and don't hate me for that (probably crappy) cliffhanger.

Now for the riddle:

One of the astral 12

Masters of elements

Revered and feared

Legendary rage

Incomprehensible wisdom

Barbarians of the west

wisemen of the east

what are we?

Sorry if it sucks I just thought it up in 3 minutes


	12. the plan

Hello, I realize that I have neglected this fic and I'm sorry for that. Now I plan to continue where I left off. Though don't expect too many updates. I will be focusing on other things that take precedent, but I will try to update this fic every now and then.

The answer to the riddle was dragons.

Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story lines in here so don't sue me.

Sdgvkhsnvgjkfnhjkbfnhklgjsfbvjasdbnvksdbnvkbasjkvbkbvkdbvkabvkbvasvv

Pink polka dots: sure it's no big deal what we're gunna do is absolutely nothing. Just be your self and act as you have been form the start, that's what has attracted him.

HuntUdown: Really? That's all?

Pink polka dots: what? Did you expect me to tell you to start dressing like Peach and jump him in a school broom closet?

HuntUdown: well…no, but I was expecting more than just 'continue on'.

Pink polka dots: I said more than just 'continue on'

HuntUdown: the principle is the same

Pink polka dots: whatever you say (rolling eyes)

HuntUdown: I have to go so I'll see you in school tomorrow.

Pink polka dots: Yeah see you there. Remember; keep up what you're doing.

HuntUdown: yeah, I'll see yah later.

HuntUdown has signed off

Sgiohasjghasjkdfghksdhgksdhfksdhafjsdajkvjkdhvklsdgbjdshfkdhfkhsdg

Zelda turned to link after signing off of the computer "well that's the best thing I could tell her to do"

"You could have at least told her to flirt with him a little bit more." ridiculed Link.

"Do you honestly think that obvious flirting will do little more than embarrass and fluster fox?"

"Okay, maybe your right. So does this mean we have to avoid using any innuendo or putting either of them in a compromising situation?"

"Of course not what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Not very good ones, that's the kind of friends we would be."

"Now that we got that settled lets get back to what we were doing before." Then she jumped at Link and put him in a deep lip-lock.

Hgaskfjgvjkadhgjkhjfgjasdhfklasghjladhsgklhasdklghklsdah

The next day something strange and horrifying occurred, Fox woke up without having to deal with a prank from Falco. He sat up in his bed thinking 'okay this is kind of scary. Why in the name of all that is chaotic and weird am I waking up to an alarm clock and not an obnoxious prank form my brother. Wait maybe he's trying to get me to drop my guard. That ass! Well I'll show him, I will be on extra guard today.' When that slightly crazy thought was finished he carefully got out of him bed and slowly made his was to the closet to prepare for the day.

Hgaskfjgvjkadhgjkhjfgjasdhfklasghjladhsgklhasdklghklsdah

20 minutes later

Fox emerged from the bathroom wearing a shirt that had the lament configureation on the front with the words 'stay away form my box' onit in red and a pair of loose black jeans, ready for the day. He proceeded to walk slowly down the hall keeping a sharp eye out for anything his brother may have set up for as a trap. He paused outside of the kitchen and took a calming breath before entering.

What he saw when he entered shocked him more than any prank ever could. There was not only Falco sitting at the table wearing a dark green t-shirt with the Caddy Shack gopher on it and a pair of new blus jeans. Also at the table were all of their friends.

Sitting next to Falco on his right was Link wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that are slashed up in three places. Next to him, continuing right, is Zelda wearing a shirt that said 'internally processed nutritionally drained biological output happens' , a black skirt that goes to about three quarters down her upper leg, and a pair of high heeled boots. Finally Samus was wearing a blue shirt that had a picture of Jay and Silent Bob on the front and on the back in white it read 'the perfect role models' standard black jeans and white sneakers. "Okay, how did all of you get here?"

Falco looked up and smiled a rather disturbing smile in Fox's opinion "Don't you remember my license suspension is lifted today so I figured I would go pick every one up to celebrate and do you a favor. Oh yeah I used your car by the way." It took fox a couple of seconds to process what he had just been informed of. Then suddenly it clicked like a cocked gun. Falco had driven his truck, his baby, and he needed to make sure it was still in one piece. He ran to the garage faster than he had ever run in track only to find his truck was still in one piece and in great condition, and then he noticed that the wheels looked strange. He walked closer and kneeled do so he could better examine it. He wiped some of the substance from the wheel to his finger and checked the consistency. It felt greasy and it was really red almost like………oh god please no! He quickly moved into the kitchen and grabbed Flaco by the shoulders so he could look him directly in the eye.

"Falco could you please tell me why there is blood on my tires?"

"I may or may not hit a couple squirrels on the way top the guy's houses………more likely may than may not."

"You hit a couple of squirrels? Then why are the wheels completely covered? Squirrels can't have that much blood in their bodies."

"Okay more than a couple, but in my defense they were about to unleash their squirrley wrath on us."

"Squirrely wrath? You've been watching Foamy again haven't you."

"Maybe."

"You know what, whatever as long as no people were killed its all good."

Link decided to speak up and maybe get Falco away form a small bit of trouble "if it makes you feel any better I believe those squirrels were working with walmart for world domination."

Fox, and every one else for that matter, couldn't help but to stare at link "Falco I think your idiocy is becoming contagious like Mr. Two has feared for a long time."

Falco looked aghast "don't look at me to blame even I haven't said anything that stupid."

During this whole conversation Samus hadn't been able to look at fox without having a slight blush spread across her cheeks. She was still berating herself for, in an act of stupidity, kissing fox. It didn't matter that it was on the cheek to her. She had still kissed the boy she had a crush on. She was deep in self berating thoughts when Zelda spoke brought up something interesting. "Hey guys, I was looking on the school website to waste some time yesterday and I saw that they are planning to have a late Halloween dance on Friday. The thing is that dates are required. I think that we should go and check it out."

"Ummm Zelda, I'm sure that the date requirement is fine for you cause you have the stooge over there." "Hey!" "What? You are some times walmart boy. Well anyway before I was interrupted, I was going to say that the rest of us are currently un-attached at the moment." The ever logical Fox pointed out.

"Fox are you telling me that you and Falco won't be able to find a date? I'm shocked! I'm sure that even with your grotesque visage you can get someone to pity you enough to get you into the door. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom, Samus won't you join me?" without even giving her time to respond Zelda had her by the arm and was dragging her to the bathroom.

Link just turned to the other guys and asked the one question no guy shall ever know the answer to "Why is it that girls always have to go to the bathroom in packs?" Fox and Falco just shrugged cause they had about as much clue as their blonde friend in the matter.

With Zelda and Samus

"Zelda I know were close friends but I seriously don't want to know what happens when your in the bathroom."

"No, this si the one way I could get us away from the guys."

"Why would we want to be away from the guy's?"

"Well not really the guys, just Fox?"

"Still I would like to know why."

"Don't you realize it? This dance is your big opportunity to tell Fox that you like him. Just ask him to be your date and tell him by the end of the night, it's as simple as that."

"No, what if he turns me down or doesn't like me like that? It would totally screw up our friendship and make thing way to weird."

/and they say guys are the clueless ones/ "he obviously like you."

"I don't believe you, you probably misunderstood something."

"Fine, but just don't accept any invitations from anyone else please? If he doesn't ask by Thursday we'll fond you someone last minute. Can you at least do this for me?"

"Fine, now lets go back in there before Falco says anything stupid or perverted."

And with that they both left the bathroom and made their way back to the kitchen.

Hgaskfjgvjkadhgjkhjfgjasdhfklasghjladhsgklhasdklghklsdah

There we go. The new chapter has been posted and I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will not be the dance but the week leading up to it. I'm sorry for the wait for this next chapter to come out but I had writers block combined with another story that is frankly easier to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review.

Now its riddle time:

A symbol of life and death

Never showing something new with its face

Much is still left unknown

In its body many monsters creep

Have fun with this one. Its probably really easy. Remember to review.


End file.
